


There's A First For Everything

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Service Top Tony Stark, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Alpha Peter and omega Tony meet on a dating app. They seem to be a perfect match sharing niche interests.OR the one where the Alpha is a power bottom.





	There's A First For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tumblr prompt I received. Thanks anon, whoever you are <3
> 
> This is a total quickie. If you enjoy this please leave a kudos or comment. I put the Val in please validate me <3

Tony never thought he would meet an Alpha that would be...into who he really was. Sure, he was an omega, built with softer curves and a body made for breeding, but he had needs, too. Then he met Peter Parker on a dating app and well…

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Alpha? We can still do other things if you don't want to go along with this,” Tony said in a soft voice, gesturing up and down his body. He was checking in for at least the hundredth time with the young Alpha before him.

Oh...this Alpha was just perfect for Tony. Wiry, lean, big eyes, a sweet smile, and jesus the way he smells. Peter smells like bergamot and cedar, masculine but soft around the edges. He has an Alpha's presence but it isn't as imposing as the others he had been with over the years. But Tony had to be careful because the kid was so young, barely 19, and overeager like a little pup.

“Yes, Tony! Please! I want this and I want you. God, you smell so good, please,” Peter whined, just like a pup would, as he rutted against Tony. The older omega couldn't exactly say no to that, especially with his little cock leaking and his pussy wet. 

Tony's little omega cocklet would be too small to fill Peter the way he wanted so Tony broke out a strap-on toy that fit inside his pussy that he was saving for this occasion. “Let's do this, kiddo. It's easier on all fours the first time,” he instructed, patting Peter's leg to get him to move.

Peter did as he was told, trembling with excitement and nerves. “Make sure to open me up enough,” Peter growled, some of that Alpha presence coming out and reminding Tony who was in charge here. It sent a shiver up his spine.

“Yes, Alpha,” Tony replied, squeezing his legs together as he felt more slick drip from his pussy. He took up the nearby lube and spread it generously over his fingers before rubbing it along Peter's rim. “Try to relax and breathe.”

Peter grunted as Tony eased a finger in, crying out when Tony found that sweet spot. “There!” Peter cried, wiggling back against the finger. They continued this way until Tony had four fingers in the Alpha and he was rather proud to know he was doing such a good job.

“Good job, omega. Now fuck me like you mean it, baby,” Peter said, pushing his ass back toward Tony. The omega didn't need to be told twice. He whimpered as he inserted the toy, struggling at first with how much slick there was.

“Relax, Alpha. I'm going to fuck you now and I'm going to be so, so good for you,” the omega promised, slowly easing into Peter's puffy hole. Tony rocked back and forth into the Alpha, but it wasn't what Peter wanted. So the Alpha took matters into his own hands With a quick movement, Peter flipped them and pushed Tony onto his back, the omega crying out in surprise. Before Tony could say anything Peter straddled the toy and sank down on it with a howl. 

“Fuck. Yes.” Peter growled, setting a punishing pace, causing the toy to rock none too gently into Tony's sweet spot.

“Oh god...Peter...Alpha...Fuck please!” Tony begged, more and more slick dripping down from his pussy. 

“No. Me first. Let me fuck your fist,” Peter said, pulling Tony's hand toward him. The omega didn't need to be told twice. Peter groaned, grinding down on the toy and dragging his nails down Tony's chest, welts rising up in their wake. Tony whimpered, bucking his hips up and into Peter's sweet spot. “Fuck!” Peter cried out, spilling into Tony's fist and on his stomach.

The smell of the Alpha's come had Tony sobbing at this point. “Please Alpha, please. Let me come…” Tony begged, hips pushing up in a futile attempt to gain friction on his cocklet.

Peter climbed off the omega, taking the toy out and turning it the other way around. The toy sank easily into Tony's pussy.

“You're fucking dripping little omega. Look at you,” Peter gasped in awe, fucking Tony hard and quick with the toy before sucking on his little cock.

Tony cried out once more, hips bucking up as he sprayed his release all over the Alpha's face.

Peter pulled back and licked his lips, wiping some slick off his face to suck it off his fingers. “Let's do that again, Mr. Stark.”

Yeah, Tony would be up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it~
> 
> Feel free to Validate me :P
> 
> Let me know if I should turn this into some smutty series.


End file.
